Apologies
by heatqueen
Summary: Sequel to 'Transparency' - The moment when Galinda learns some humility and apologises to Boq.


**Apologies**

 _~ A 'Wicked' Fanfiction ~_

 _~ Sequel to 'Transparency' ~_

 _~ By Heatqueen ~_

 **A/N: This one is dedicated to my beta, cuppasound, as it is her birthday. Happy Birthday! :D Also, it is the first time I have gotten a story past my beta without it coming back with any issues. So I'm pretty proud of this one.**

Apologies were a natural part of Galinda's lifestyle. A means of smoothing things over. A display of goodwill. Playing the diplomat in complicated social situations. A few prettily decorated words to soften their demeanour, get them to bend to her will; maybe a gift or two.

This one was different. It was much, much more difficult.

Staring down at Boq's plain Munchkin face, Galinda felt lost. She was fighting with the fact that this was exactly the reverse of the position she was usually in. Normally, other people humbled themselves to her. To place herself beneath _Boq_ of all people – how shameful! And yet, here she was, trying to overcome her speechlessness in the presence of a short boy who still – after many weeks – looked at her as though she was a princess.

And finally – _finally_ – Galinda understood how he felt.

 _This must be what it feels like to be other people,_ she thought morosely. She felt sick to the stomach, and wished she could return to her ignorant days when she hadn't a care in a world about others' feelings. It had been a happy life, but a selfish one. Humility wasn't something she did; that had been for others less important than her.

Boq didn't seem concerned that she was taking her time with her words; he was so preoccupied with her appearance he was practically drooling. Galinda's throat tightened. She hoped that she wouldn't be opening a can of worms by doing this. The last thing she needed was Boq thinking he stood a chance.

'I – I wanted to talk to you,' she stuttered.

'Miss Galinda,' Boq gasped. 'It is an honour that you wish to speak to me of all people – a mere Munchkin whose heart has been devoted to you ever since the day we met!'

'Well I don't know why,' Galinda muttered.

'Why, it's because you're so beautiful that I simply cannot take my eyes off you whenever we meet. It's the way your gold-spun hair flies in the wind and…'

'Stop,' Galinda commanded.

'I'm sorry,' Boq squeaked. 'S – stopping!'

Galinda sighed in relief. She could really do without the endless flattery. She prayed that she wasn't like that with Elphie – that would be beyond embarrassing. But perhaps it couldn't be helped. As she was learning, infatuation did strange things to people. Infatuation turned her into an insecure girl who couldn't bear more than two minutes without Elphie; and Boq into a nervous wreck who babbled in the presence of his love.

Even now, he was struggling to contain himself.

'Look,' Galinda said gently. 'You must realise that I am unable to give you what you want. It just isn't possible for me to feel that way about you.'

The way Boq's face changed was heart wrenching. The optimism was replaced with a crestfallen expression, and Galinda could swear she saw tears threatening the corners of his eyes. Sweet Oz, it had once been so easy to ignore his feelings, but now, watching his heartbreak was anxiety inducing.

'But that doesn't mean I don't appreciate it,' she said quickly.

'Really?'

'Of course.' It was a blatant lie, told only to assuage her own guilt, but it had the intended effect. Boq cheered up slightly. 'That is to say – much as this humiliates me to say it – I know how it feels to suffer from unrequited love. And – and it made me realise that I have treated you badly. So if you like, I am prepared to be the bigger person and extend a hand of friendship. _Only_ friendship, mind.'

'Miss Galinda, really?' Boq exclaimed. He placed a hand on his heart. 'It would be an honour.'

'But Boq, you must listen to me – no more of the fawning…'

' _You called me Boq!'_ Boq squealed.

'Well if you want me to go back to calling you Bick…'

He squeaked and shut up.

From then on, the tides changed. They both kept their word. Boq no longer flushed and stuttered in Galinda's presence, and Galinda made an effort to talk to him. Slowly but surely, they became friends. Perhaps not as good friends as Boq and Elphie, but friends enough that Galinda could tolerate Boq's presence without shutting him down. It was the first step in Galinda realising that the admittance of wrongdoing could lead to greater things.

When she told Elphie later what had happened, Elphie smiled to herself, thinking about how much Galinda had grown, and how her effort to make small changes made her that much more beautiful.


End file.
